Pear Harbor, Chapter two
Chapter two of Pear Harbor. Story The Jungle-Aces were handling being in a new place for training pretty well, especially Kit and Rey (though their friends weren't surprised). They were being taught how to handle weapons and even driving vehicles. Their superiors were quite impressed that Kit could already fly so well, and at the moment all were doing target-practice with a Hawker Fury-fighter-biplane (invented during the Great Depression, and Kit would know, he's seen this plane in action before on the streets). "Clear" Kit shouted and he tests its gun mounted behind the propeller, and it unleashed a barrage on a target-board, once finished Kit examined the target, "ah we're all over the page: we got one wall-eyed and one pigeon-toed, Sam tap in the sparkplug" Kit instructs, "all right" Sam replies, "Bert" Kit calls, "yeah?" Bert responds, "tap in the recoil, make sure the ricochets don't push it backwards" Kit explains, "all right" Bert obeys and was just about to get to work when he spotted Baloo walking over, "hey, we got a visitor" he announced and the others see Baloo coming, "wonder why he's here?" Ernie theorized, "hey Baloo" Kit greets, "hey boys, and girl, whatcha all doing?" Baloo replies, "just some training, we're getting to know how weapons on planes like this bad boy work" Rey describes, "that would explain the racket I heard on the way here" Baloo notes looking at the target-board now riddled with holes, "got to fly planes yet?" he asks, "yeah months ago, and we've just started on practicing aerial-combat" Kit answers, "I see" Baloo nods, "but speaking of flying: have you ever seen Pear Harbor at sunset?" Kit asks, "yes" Baloo answers, "well...from the air?" Kit clarified. The next thing you know, Kit was driving a plane (a Miles M.2 Hawk, often used for training) and was wheeling it off. "You know, I could get kicked out of the military for this" Kit admits, "really?" Baloo gasped, though he wasn't against keeping Kit in the military either, "yeah, stay down" Kit instructs and flies off in the twilight, Kit pulls up into the clouds so they could get a nice view, and it was gorgeous, "our superiors told us the locals call this harbor WaiMom, it means "water of pears" Kit reveals, "I did not know that" Baloo admits while staring at the sunset, "this sure brings me back to when we would fly the Sea Duck to deliver cargo and avoid air-pirates" he adds, "yeah, how long did it take you to perfect your moves, like the "Baloo corkscrew"?" Kit wonders, "only a few months, but I doubt you're ready" Baloo reveals, "wanna bet?" Kit teases and does a barrel-roll of his own, startling Baloo (though he did enjoy it), "what did you think of that?" Kit asks, "okay I stand corrected" Baloo admits. Eventually the sun disappears and the two bears return to the base, though not without being seen. "Hey, that plane was supposed to be back here an hour ago!" a male voice calls, "quick, hide in the parachute hangar" Kit says and they dash into the parachutes, and together they leave the base free as birds. The next day, a greenhouse-millipede-man was talking on a phone. "Do you have any air tours going through the valley?" he asks, "you do?" he adds after a moment while a second millipede beside him sets up a camera: in actuality, these two millipedes were spies of Jepang posing as tourists to determine what their fleet will be up against, the primary targets would be the battleship-row, "we have enough information, we are returning home" the first millipede says and mails the photos to home. At the same time in Khan industries in Cape-Suzette, Khan and many other officials were trying to deduce where the Jepang fleet was heading to: Khan had been informed that one of his transport-planes had come across the fleet and suspects something was off, the nearest most likely place was Hihawaii, where Khan did have a facility present, and was concerned because of it. "They call it the vacant sea for a reason: none of the major sea lanes go through it, and you can bury the entire landmass of Asiatica there, and nobody would know" Khan states studying a giant map on the wall, "from there, they could attack anywhere" Captain Hotspur adds, "our last signals intercepted indicate that the Jepangnesian taskforce is heading south...towards the Philips or southeast Asiatica, but Dr. Debolt here has his own theory about the missing ships" Walters hypothesized gesturing to Debolt, "sir I believe they'll try to hit us where it'll hurt us the most: Pear Harbor" Debolt says, "it's over four-thousand nautical miles from Jepang to Pear, that's a long distance to steam a navy doctor, your theory is based on what?" Khan asks Debolt, "well it's what I would do" Debolt shrugs, "that's not exactly hard evidence doctor Debolt" Khan remarks, "well Mr. Khan, if I had hard evidence we'd already be at war" Debolt says, "sir, we can read their diplomatic codes faster than they can type them, but doctor Debolt's cryptology team is still trying to crack the naval codes" Hotspur interjects, "the intercepts have missing words and garbled lines, so to explain the decrypts, we have to try to interpret what we think they're trying to do" Debolt admits, "interpret? you mean guess" Khan replies, "they use their informed intuition sir" Hotspur says, "we guess: it's like playing chess in the dark, any rumor, troop movement, ship movement, spine-tingle, goose bump, we pay attention to it, and well, I see a strike on Pear, it's the worst thing that could happen: a blow to Pear would devastate the Pacifica Fleet's ability to make war" Debolt admits, "so you would have us mobilize the entire fleet, at the cost of millions of dollars based on this spine-tingling feeling of yours?" Khan guessed, "no sir, my job is to gather and interpret material, making difficult decisions based on incomplete information from my limited decoding ability is your job sir" Debolt says, "then break the accursed naval code doctor so I can make a better decision" Khan demanded, "aye sir, we are trying" Debolt promised with not much confidence. Still he was right to be accurate: the Jepang-fleet was getting closer to Hihawaii. Khan was considering warning the Pacifica-fleet and they themselves wondered if they should be worried-slash-ready. One of the spies phoned the fleet, but it didn't go un-intercepted, still it wasn't enough to spark major concern, at least not much, nevertheless no one was willing to take the chance, but finding the Jepangnesian-fleet is easier said than done. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction